


fill up your mind

by frausorge



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, bandom365
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2008-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanna do everything with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	fill up your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bandom365. Thanks to amatia for the prompt:
> 
> _Fill up your mind with all it can know   
> 'Cause what would love be without wishful thinking?_  
> \- Wilco

"Holy... fuck," Pete said, and Mikey grinned. Pete sounded almost high, slowed down and scratchy. Mikey remembered feeling like that with the first guy who'd blown him. He wiped his cheek with his knuckles and crawled up to kiss Pete's slack mouth.

"Mikey," Pete said, "Mikey, Mikey Way, I wanna do everything with you."

Mikey laughed and licked Pete's jaw. "Whatever you say, honey."

Pete socked him in the shoulder. "Ass. C'mon, gimme everything you've got," and Pete propped himself high enough on one elbow to kiss Mikey again, more softly than Mikey was expecting.

"How about if I start by fucking you," Mikey said when they drew apart.

"_Yeah,_" Pete said.

He dropped back flat onto the bed, but Mikey pushed his palm against Pete's hip. "Like this," he said, and Pete let Mikey move him.

Mikey had half-thought Pete would be running his mouth the whole time, but he didn't say anything else. So Mikey listened for the sounds Pete didn't hold back, the hitches in his breathing when Mikey crooked two fingers inside his ass, his long exhalation at the first press of Mikey's dick; it was a heady, absorbing pleasure hearing Pete gasp and pant a response to every stroke Mikey made - so much so that Mikey was nearly startled when he himself came.

After Mikey pulled out, Pete twisted around onto his back again. Mikey stretched out next to him and checked his face. Pete had his eyes shut, but he seemed pretty calm.

"I'm not kidding," Pete said after a minute, "I want everything with you." He sounded almost drunk now. "Let's shack up together, dude. Let's get a checking account. Let's make a fucking baby."

Mikey's chest filled with a hot humming that drowned out any words. He closed his eyes and bent his head to Pete's kiss.


End file.
